


Disney quote challenge 4

by AzureAngel2



Series: Disney challenge [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: A not sanctioned birthday party happens out of reach for the Emperor.





	Disney quote challenge 4

**4\. Sheev Palpatine (Coruscant, 19 BBY)**

Anger is building inside you like carbon dioxide in a soda bottle, that somebody just shook like a lunatic. What is the point of being Emperor, when you cannot even stop an Anil clan meeting from happening?

The holo projection of Krennic looks up at you. There is deep worry in his eyes. “I am very sorry...”

“You better be!” you roar, feeling like sending your new apprentice to Chandrila this very instant.

But fact is that Lord Vader is not fully operational yet. He needs more time to adjust to his new cybernetic limbs and to the life-supporting suit that you intended for him to have. You do not care for his psychological trauma or the pain he is in. Being a Sith always comes with a price.

“Madine, Teller and Draven, of all people!” you thunder.

There are more than a billion citizens in your newly founded Empire and those three happen to meet. Not just for any occasion. It has to be the surprise birthday party for their beloved foster sister.

Your imagination runs wild.

One scenario is worse than the one before.

“Shall I kill them?” Orson asks a little too hopeful.

He has history with Nagina's foster brothers. You are aware of that. Especially Berch Teller, the old prankster. “No,” you snap.

To force your niece to witness another family massacre should not be your birthday present for her. She deserves better.

“This is what we do,” you say to Krennic and add after a while of contemplation, “Nothing.”

His features darken. “I walk all the way to this smell hole of a privy just to be told to stand down? Just like that?”

At times you think that Krennic would make a wonderful Sith acolyte if he had any Force powers to speak of. But unfortunately he has not and his attitude gets annoying.

You lean over in your throne, light-years away from him. “What if I would start to favour Tarkin out of a sudden?”

His mouth drops. “That's not fair, my Emperor!”

Lines from one of Nagina's childhood classics come to your mind. Giving Krennic your most horrible grin, you say in a husky voice, “You say that so often! I wonder what your basis for comparison is.”

You can tell from his eyes that he knows the origin of your words. That he even read 'Labyrinth'. His photographic memory is even better than that of Tarkin. But the latter would never sulk like a little boy.

“This is not funny,” he mumbles.

“The fact that three very able Intelligence officers meet tonight does not make me laugh either. Especially when they are engaged in conversation with a person, who has a large helper syndrome and an even bigger heart.”

He gulps visibly. “I am not to eliminate Ina instead, am I?”

For that question you could fry him with Force lightening. “What ever will be will be,” you try to say in a normal tone of voice. “She can only play guessing games about 'Project Celestial'. The only thing she knows for sure is that we need more cyber crystals. She has no idea where the battle station is build and how big we intend it to be.”

Krennic looks stricken. “But Ina has concrete ideas what it will be capable of, when construction work is finished.”

Pride floods you. “My impossible girl!” you allow yourself to state. “So clever and well-informed about ancient Sith history. She taught herself in my private library. Books widen the horizon of a child, you know.”

Your conversational partner crooks an eyebrow at you.

“Go back to the party, before the other guests get suspicious!” you advice Krennic. “Behave normal! There is time for damage limitation later on. As for Madine, Teller and Dravits, I will load them with so many tasks to preform in my service that they have no time to act out against me.”

Krennic squares the shoulders. “This means that I am still in charge, right?”

You yelled at him earlier on. It achieved nothing. Perhaps you should arrange for him to get kidnapped and tortured like Tarkin once. That might be a helpful stimulant for him not doubt you all the time.

“Whatever happens, stay at Nagina's side!” you sigh instead of unleashing the dark side of the Force. “We cannot prevent her to pull tricks out of her head in order to safe the galaxy.”

He stares at you in disbelief.

“Orson, **family means no one gets left behind or forgotten** ,” you say. “This is why I will not sacrifice her for the sake of the battle station. Neither will you. We will handle this with great care. Now go!”

Saying thus, you cut off the connection and staple your fingers.

The failure comes in and speaks with his booming voice, “What is your bidding, my master?”

You yearn to tell him that you want a slice of Nagina's birthday cake. That you want to see her happy and smiley among people she loves. But that is the only thing you can never do.

Vader must not know that, in some twisted ways, he has a cousin out there. Not after you drained Padmé of her life force on his behalf. You fear that he would take his revenge out on Nagina, as it would be worthy of a true Sith. You want him to be a failure as usual.

Instead of informing him about your will, you leave him kneeling in front of you. His pain whispers in your veins.

You close your eyes, remembering the words you exchanged in your apartment not long ago.

_“I have waited all these years for you to fulfil your destiny. I arranged for your conception. I used the power of the Force to will the midichlorians to start cell divisions that created you.” - “I don't believe you.” - “Ahhh, but you know it's true. When you open your mind, you will sense that it is truth. You could almost think of me as your father.” - “That's impossible.” - “Nevertheless, you must decide...”_

His artificial breath is like cold wind, forcing you back into the present.

“You may leave now, Lord Vader! I have no mission for you at present.”

He is not family to you, even though you allowed him to live on after Mustafar. It had been a twist in your sobriety, nothing more.

Nagina is kin. And no matter what she thinks to know about 'Project Celestial', you will not punish her for her lose mouth. Her interference spices things up. What is unlimited power without rivalry? Without problems to solve?

Smiling to yourself you remember a part of a Fantasy story that made Nagina very sad as a child, but taught you a valuable lesson at the same time.

Raistlin Majere, a Wizard of High Sorcery, fights all the gods until he is the only supreme being left. His battles have stripped the fantastical realm of Krynn of all life.

But you will not end up like that overambitious wizard. You are not the metaphor of a snake turning on its self.

Decades ago you taught Nagina how to play Dejarik. You also were her swimming instructor. And you were the one who gave her the keys to your Sith library, because she asked so nicely for them.

“I am not alone,” you say to yourself aloud now that Vader is gone.

Right on cue Sate rushes in, his garments rustling. No doubt he got informed about the Jedha uprising and has an idea who is responsible for it.

You will back up Nagina in this and against all the enemies that she has. This is what family is there for. What you as her uncle should do.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The movie “Labyrinth”, directed by Jim Hendson and produced by George Lucas (1986)  
> Rejected dialogue material from the script for “STAR WARS, Episode III: Revenge of the Sith” (actually from Palpatine's big revelation scene with Anakin)  
> The novel “Test of the Twins”, part 3 of the “Dragon Lance: Legends” book series by Magret Weis and Tracy Hickman (1986 as well)  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars WikiJedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
